Lost Star
by SummerMagnolia
Summary: (AU) Lucy always felt that something was missing in her life, till he showed up and knocked a man out. (NaLu, One-shot; Complete, for now)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lost Star

As the black-haired girl walked down the hall she noticed a boy knocking on the metal door rapidly. When they made eye contact the boy flashed her a wide grin, showing off odd canines as he waved. The girl briefly wondered about his pink hair and why he hadn't just entered through the front office, but assumed he was just trying to avoid being noted as tardy.

She opened the door for him "Thanks for lettin' me in!" he said happily as he walked past her. She responded with a 'no problem'. Surprisingly he didn't carry a backpack and she watched as he paused for a moment just below the stairs that lead up and sniffed around with a determined face before smiling again and quickly making his way up. The girl shook her head in an attempt to throw off her confusion, but she had a feeling that maybe, she shouldn't of let him in.

* * *

oOo

She felt the exhaustion hit her as soon as her ass hit the seat. It was time to begin the repetitive school motions of life. The blonde scratched her head tiredly with a groan as the morning bell rang. The other students talked freely, but once the chemistry teacher entered the talking slowly ended and attention was brought to him.

"Alright, to begin" He spoke "I'm letting you guys know you have a test next class on Chemicals," Though the class hadn't reacted vocally you could still feel the dislike of the upcoming chore as he continued with the agenda for the day.

To the blonde it felt like more weight on her shoulders as well as a settling emptiness. Recently she had begun to feel that her life was nothing more than meaningless motions. Her life right now was only the average notions of society. Now she didn't strive for anything special, or to make a difference to the world, but she wanted to feel something. Something for her, because she lacked what she wanted most, and that was to feel. There was no emotion to tell her in any way that she was _living_ , there was no real happiness, no connection between friends, no sadness, no hate, no fear, and no loss. She had nothing to lose. Stuck safely inside her little bubble of normal.

Only at night when gazing up at the stars did she feel _something_. while the world was asleep she was awake, she felt at ease and relaxed, The stars themselves were her muse, each having a story and a life most people might not understand. But as long as she could see those stars that meant she was not lost yet.

Suddenly the door slammed open causing the whole class to jump and gasp. A man walked in closing the door behind him. The class stared in confusion and the teacher looked rather outraged. The stranger wore a black suit, with combed back hair. His dark eyes immediately landing on the blonde.

He opened his mouth to speak—

The door slammed open again a couple girls screamed. The man in the suit was almost knocked over, and the moment the two strangers made eye contact the man in the suit was reaching for what looked like a gun, but the second man made a move to knock him out with one straight punch to the jaw before it could be brought out.

The victor of the short brawl grinned and ran a quick hand through his hair. He looked young with abnormal pink hair that suited him perfectly and a ripped muscular build. He wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants with a white scarf as a belt and a simple white t-shirt with a pair of black yet, somewhat techy looking gloves.

The teacher was absolutely speechless and shocked as was the rest of the class. The boy sniffed the air and then turned his attention the blonde staring at him from her desk.

He smiled showing off a pair of large canines "Lucy Heartfillia?" He called.

The mentioned girl stared at him in utter shock. He knew her name, How the hell did he know her name? finally she found her voice.

"What." But maybe she shouldn't of said anything.

"Lucy Heartfillia! You're comin' with me!" He announced with a winning smirk pointing a finger.

"What?" Now she was even more confused.

He scowled "What's so hard to understand? We gotta go," He began to make his way towards her.

"You can't just come in and take a student!" The teacher finally spoke.

The boy responded to him with mild interest, not bothering to face the man as he spoke "This doesn't concern you old man," He brushed him off carelessly as he now stood in front of Lucy.

"Time to go," he went to grab her arm but she jumped out of her seat to avoid him.

"N-No! I have no idea who you are! I'm not going anywhere with you!" The girl clutched her arm close to her, her eyes pleading with someone in the class to help her. No one made a move, but she didn't expect much, it's not like they were her friends.

"I just saved your life!" He argued folding his arms to look down at her.

"What!?"

"is that the only word you seem to know?"

She would've responded but the sudden sound of the fire alarm ripped through the air cutting her off. The boy took the moment of her surprise to grab her hand and run. Lucy found herself dragged behind him and out of her class. Running down the hall the boy lead her left only to run into a group of three men.

He growled "Damn it!" And pushed her behind him as one of the men made his move. Lucy briefly acknowledged that they weren't dressed the way the first man was, or the pink haired man ahead of her. Though he had a wild, rough, and dangerous look to him with a hint of rebellious. They looked wild and dark, the kind of people who would set your house on fire and leave you tied up to the bed, fulfilling the dirty work for their boss and taking absolute pleasure in it.

And the moment the blonde saw his hand raise she knew it was true. The pink haired boy practically threw her back towards the ground as he dodged oncoming knives. Then suddenly flames sprouted from hands and he began to throw what appeared to be balls of flames towards the attackers. Two were immediately blown away from the wave impact but the first managed to rush past the fire balls as the pink haired man hadn't aimed to kill, and now started the sprinklers. The stranger with knives threw three more. The boy with fire dodged two. Lucy screamed as one was headed straight for her. Than screamed from the freighting shock of the dagger embedding into the boys arm instead. He'd just saved her life and in doing so left himself wide open.

The attacker suddenly lunged at him and Lucy was forced to scramble back tripping over her own feet and narrowly being missed by their impact to the floor. Lucy watched as the man took the handle end of his knife and slammed it across the boys temple knocking him out in an instant. He brought the tool up again but this time Lucy found her fight. The blonde had no idea what she was doing, her only goal was to get him off the pink-haired boy and let her mind take over. The showering rain from the sprinkles was half blinding but she managed to get to her feet and tackle the man off. Lucy could vaguely hear the knife land elsewhere as they slid into the white stone wall of the school building and with no knowledge of self-defense the girl found herself underneath him. Lucy struggled kicking and blocking with her arms as he tried to get a hold of her. He would regretfully have to admit that it took him longer than it should have to subdue the girl. He managed to grab her blonde locks by the roots and Lucy grit her teeth together to hold in a cry as he tugged her head back exposing her neck so that his free left hand could enclose around it.

"Are you Lucy Heartfillia!" He demanded. Though Lucy was scared she did her best to hide it.

"What's it to you!" She managed to grunt out, causing his grips to tighten. She hit him on the face for him to let go but it was futile. She felt her lungs begin to fight for air as her eyes began to water. Black began to enclose her vision and her body shook with its last attempts to keep her fading life. He let her go. Coughing was the first thing Lucy registered, as her mind was still faded in the between.

Than voices "See that's what happens when you send an idiot like Natsu to do one simple thing," came a raspy voice.

"Geehee" She heard a deep chuckle.

"Both of you shut….." and the rest slowly faded to darkness.

* * *

oOo

"You weren't supposed to make such a mess!" Gramps bellowed at him. Natsu currently sat cross legged with a pout; having earned himself a lecture after his little stunt of beating up a man in front of a class, and using his skills inside a public school building setting off the sprinkler system. "It was a stealth mission child!" The boy scratched his bandaged head and sniffed carelessly as the old man began to mumble to himself "oh my god! Think of all the paper work…" Natsu didn't particular enjoy making Gramps life miserable and always hated the affect it had on him, but he was fire and fire's hard to control.

The whole point of the mission was to keep things quiet and simple. The men showing up had been accounted for but Natsu had a mind of his own and often didn't follow the rules. And in doing so basically failed the first part of his mission and almost the second if it hadn't been for Gray, Gajeel, and Levy showing up just in time. He would've lost the girl and most likely died if it weren't for her saving him. Although he was unconscious at the time, the video recording from the school was a great way to show his fuck up.

Had it not been for her tackling the man to the ground he would've been stabbed dead. Than he had to watch as the sick bastard strangled her half to death, and see his own body unconscious and useless as she fought for her last breath. That killed him the most, his lack of strength almost lead to the capture of an innocent. They wouldn't of killed her as the men from Raven Tail need her alive, but that didn't mean she would be treated kindly if they got a hold of her.

And unlucky for the bad guy after he let her go, he had not noticed the other three before he was knocked out by Gray. And Gray was still giving him shit about it, which pissed him off even more. He had also yet to see Lucy, last he heard she was still in recovery and he wasn't allowed to check up on her quite yet. That annoyed him too, didn't he have the right to at least make sure she was ok? But still it wasn't like he could go anywhere with all of the old man's rambling, for now he'd have to sit and stay like a good boy.

* * *

oOo

Lucy stared at the clock, waiting for the right time.

Upon opening her eyes Lucy found herself in what looked to be a clinic, only dim lights casted a bronze color around the room. The blonde immediately felt a sore pain on her neck, opening her mouth the girl tried to rasp a 'hello' but it came out scraggily and a slight bit painful. After a young girl with blue hair named Wendy had finished healing her, a small old man had paid her a visit.

His name was Makarov, he had spoken to her in a calm assertive tone. He had a gentle yet commanding feel to him, one that would make anyone trust him in just a few words, and another that dared anyone to challenge him. The old man explained to her that there were bad people after her and that was the reason that the pink haired boy known as Natsu was sent to retrieve her before. Yet after that he hadn't told her why only that she was 'special'. When the blonde questioned him as to why he was special. He replied with "In time you will learn."

Now Lucy was curious but decided that she could afford to wait. Makarov than went on telling her where she was, the blonde was located in a place called Fairy Tail. A place for people with 'skills' for those who don't have a home, and those who have lost their way, and an organization for those who might've been corrupted by their own power.

Now Lucy had to admit, the whole situation was a bit scary and unnatural but at the same time it wasn't.

She was a girl living with nothing. Her own father had sent her away. He no longer wished to view or acknowledge his own daughter, because his baby girl reminded him to much of his lost wife Layla. It was the sad truth, because the moment she lost her mother her father soon followed.

And now here she was in some unknown place, confused as hell. She had almost been killed, witnessed things most humans didn't or experienced. And yet a part of her was at rest with it, and that worried her.

Lucy grew quiet by the time the little Oldman was finished and he politely told her to get some rest. The blonde recalled vaguely nodding but her mind was elsewhere. She need to see the stars. But it was to early so she curled back in bed and let her mind rambled.

Now it was 12 at night, which meant that most people had to be asleep by now. Lucy scanned the room with her eyes before quietly pushing off the sheets and silently walking towards the door. Earlier she had found out that they changed her clothes as she was changed into pink shorts and a white t-shirt, Lucy found it a bit bothersome but never let her mind settle on it. The girl creaked it open and peered out, her eyes adjusting to the dark hall. Looking around Lucy saw that her room was the one at the end with double doors and to her right the hall continued going down past stairs that were a few doors down to the left before stopping.

The blonde scurried out her shoeless feet tapping the cold marble floors. She checked behind her once, as if someone would suddenly appear and catch her in the act. Turning around she hit something hard.

"Ow! Jeez!" she cried out in a hushed tone, clutching her nose.

Looking up she came face to face with canines and pink hair.

"And what're you up too?" The boy known as Natsu questioned accusingly. He had his muscular arms folded and a smirk smeared across his face.

Lucy knew she looked guilty "I'm not trying to escape!" she protested. The boy raised an eyebrow "I just… I need some air," She told him pleadingly.

"Well you're doing it wrong!" He scoffed "If you're going to escape—" "But I wasn't—!" "you don't walk right out into a hall, You gotta be a ninja!" The man chuckled un-trustfully. "Come on!" he grabbed her wrist, ignoring her protests and brought her back into the clinic.

Releasing her he went to work "W-what're you doing?"

"Shhh! Just watch," and so she did. Lucy watched as Natsu grabbed a chair and placed it under a vent, the boy than stood on it and grabbed the metal with little effort he pried the thing off. The blondes eyes widened as he did and the boy threw the vent bars to the ground. He was strong.

Even though he had originally said they had to be like a ninja, Lucy couldn't help but feel he was making too much noise.

"Can't you be any quieter!" she said.

He didn't reply as he heaved himself up into the vent shaft and disappeared.

"H-hello?" Lucy nervously walked to the chair looking up into the dark whole from where the boy vanished.

He suddenly popped out "The coast is clear!" The blonde jumped almost screaming but managed to cover her mouth.

"Don't do that!" she cried.

"Be quiet and climb up,"

"I-I don't think I'll be able to lift myself,"

"Okay than, give me your hand," Lucy climbed on the chair and reached up for the boy to claim her hand. As soon as he grabbed it, the girl was hauled into the vent with little trouble.

"Ok for part two of the Great Escape, we must make our way out," Natsu told her.

"O-okay, but how?"

The boy smirked "Easy, I smell our way out!...And I've done this before—So onward!" He pointed. The blonde rolled her eyes and crawled behind him.

Soon enough Natsu had lead them to a room with a window and miniature balcony. He climbed out the vent first.

"Alright you're turn. I'll catch you," he told her arms up.

"You promise?!" she snapped.

"Natsu Dragneel never breaks a promise!" He promised her confidently.

The blonde nodded nervously, and let her feet dangle before finding the courage to push off. She couldn't help but close her eyes and hold her breath almost waiting for pain to come but it never did. "Open your eyes," Only the feeling of warm strong hands clutching her waist as her toes gently touched the ground. Opening them a slight blush came to her face as she saw how close together they were and by the fact that he actually caught her.

"Now what?" She asked trying to ignore her own reaction.

"Now," He grinned "We get to climb down," He led her to the window and opened it up. It didn't look to bad of a climb, it actually looked pretty simple. "You think you've got this?" it sound almost like he was taunting her.

The blonde snorted "Hell yeah I do," The boy took the first go, climbing down half way before jumping the rest. Now Lucy knew she could make it down but she also knew her limit, she wouldn't be jumping off from any heights anytime soon. Besides he was something totally different from her, she just couldn't figure out why; aside from him using fire the way he did.

Lucy took her first step out onto the balcony, the chilly night air hit her like a blast of cold water and she immediately wished they had put her in something longer. Stepping down carefully the blonde had to focus half her energy on not releasing foul language meant for the cold.

"Hurry up slow poke!" The boy called.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Lucy snapped. How the hell was he not shivering the way she was? Taking a glance behind her she saw him facing out to the grass as the wind blew not a care in the world. Another string of words ran across her mind meant for him.

Suddenly she felt her left foot sliped as she was reaching for another hold and found herself falling. Lucy's mouth clenched as she fell and closed her eyes bracing for impact. The girl suddenly felt that instead of landing on the hard ground she was caught by bushes aligned on the building wall. They created a dull pain but what worried her most was the fear of bugs and spiders lurching in the darkness of the bush. The blonde quickly rolled out of them and brushed off her body rapidly.

Natsu was laughing "Man you looked funny Luce,"

She glared at him "Shut it!"

He slowly stopped yet held his smile "Well the Great Escape mission has succeeded, we're free" Lucy looked up the sky, her eyes widened at how many more stars she could see. "But it's not completely over," He said as he took her hand. The boy ran with her to a hill with a lone tree on top that over looked a beautiful lake. Lucy was amazed at the sight, it was practically perfect. She couldn't help but zone out and into her surroundings as an amazed 'wow' left her lips. The pink haired boy had already taken a seat up against the tree, a smile on his face from her wonder.

This is what Lucy wanted, was to see the stars. She curled up a little ways away from him and titled her head to the night filled stars. It eased her immediately, yet the shivering never stopped. Suddenly she felt as her body being dragged.

"W-wha?" she questioned the boy.

"You're cold," was all he said as he tucked her under his arm. Lucy felt as his immense body heat began to warm her up. It was comforting and a bit homely. Lucy's thoughts became clear as her eyes began to flutter closed.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

* * *

 **So this was kinda a one-shot. Review if you'd like, I'm open to good criticism, and I was wondering if I should make this into something longer. Tell me if I should, cuz I might either way, but for now it'll be this.**


End file.
